


Arcades - Lucifer/Dean -

by liffie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKA, Demon Dean, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Sexy Dean, Weird Pairing, What am I doing, challenge, from my friend, im sorry, is adorable, maybe ever so slightly weird, with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liffie/pseuds/liffie
Summary: Just a small challenge from my friend about Lucifer and Demon Dean.~ In which Lucifer makes a comment about the Mark of Cain.





	

Lucifer was annoying. As soon as Dean had met him he knew that Luci would be fun to be around, being the devil himself, but he didn’t know how damn annoying Lucifer would be. It was Luci’s idea to go to an arcade, a fairly rundown one but still amazing, but he didn’t know that Dean was extremely competitive. So when they found themselves in the most intense game of air hockey, Luci regretted it the moments he saw that spark in Deans eyes. They had decided to walk around the run down part of town where they had this constant fair going on. They had played every game at the arcade and now were slowly dominating the fair. After their... journey, Lucifer had forced Dean to go on the Ferris wheel with him. At the top a very interesting conversation was going on.  
“Wait, wait, wait,’’ Lucifer had smirked, ‘’ If you have the Mark of Cain... then wouldn’t I technically have a piece of me inside you?’’ he finished with amusement and sipped his drink. Dean eyes ruined black and he looked, well, to describe him with one word, pissed. Dean smirked cruelly before throwing a punch at the Devils face, who had stood up seeing the smirk, but miscalculated the swing of the carriage and fell on top of the target, noses touching, the soda of Luci pouring out near his head.  
Silence.  
Their eyes widened and Dean tried to get up. Note: tried. His hand slipped into the very conveniently placed puddle and his lips fell onto Lucifer’s in an open mouthed kiss. Lucifer smirked under him.  
Snap.  
Dean appeared in a motels room, still atop the Devil.  
“Maybe you’ll have another piece of me in you tonight.’’  
Dean screeched


End file.
